Massive Tree by Tasks
This is a world with small tasks to complete through out it. However it will be edited significantly after the Eden Update 2.0. Current Name The worlds current name is "Massive Tree 'Lust' by TASKS". There are several other versions of this world still under construction. I would not suggest downloading them though. The reason why I have not put the exact name as the title is simply because it could be changed. Environment The world is split up into areas: The Avocation Tree and The Temple of Burden. The Tree area in this world is currently as follows: There is a massive tree in the centre which is broken and most definitely dead. The tree is hollow and can be accessed, most of the activities are inside. Around the tree is a series of vines that stretch out of the ground and fall back in after a varied length. Also around the tree is a massive wall with large rocks in front of it, together they resemble a cliff. Flowers can be seen on the ground. There are more areas- a temple, a desert, and a crystal dimension. TASKS TASKS is a fake company name used for the creation of worlds. Other worlds are highly based on parkour. But still, there's is some creative worlds. If you are interested, search TASKS in Eden World Builder. Avocation Tree Activities There are 9 activities in the tree area currently: -Find the the temple gates. -Enter the tree entrance. -Search for two purple crystals -Find the alter/floor 3 -Go to the underground. -Enter the maze. -Find the obelisk. -Search for the cave pool. ��Find lava(this one is incredibly hard.) If you need help with any activities in any area, don't forget to ask! Temple of Burden Activities There are currently 15 activities, it's still construction: -Find a way in to the temple.(Block breaking not needed) -Look through 4 "world glasses". -Enter the yard. -Search for blue lava. -Destroy the bomb! -Enter the Gate. -Enter the glass maze. -Find Lust Desert. -Find the Magic Library. -Tired, Take the elevator! -Find an alter. -Search for a pink crystal. (Break 2 dark stone blocks.) -Find the Temple Cave. -Reach Red Bedrock. (Finish the temple mini game.) -Go inside the painting. (Block breaking needed, 4 dark/ slightly lighter stone blocks.) -Discover the galactic portal. (Break 2 dark stone blocks.) ��Find the yellow crystal. (Break 4 dark stone blocks.) Warning! Spoiler- To get into the temple, walk through the waterfall in the tree area. Eventually you should end up on the temple. (A bit of parkour involved.) Lust Desert Activities -Leave the Temple of Lust. -Enter a tomb. -Get as high as you can. -Find the blue bat. -Find the brown troll. (Block breaking, light sand.) -Excavate the excavation site marked. -Discover the rare vined cactus. -Search for volcanic terrain. Warning! Spoiler- To get to the desert, you must go through the glass maze in the temple area. As easy as that! Crystal Dimension Activities -Find a building. -Reach the green lava. -Reach the Temple Of Burden by breaking a crystal. Warning! Spoiler- To get into the crystal dimension, on the path to the elevator in the temple area. There is a part acting like there's another cross section. Brake the wall, go through the maze, and hope for the best. There are stairs going up. At the top you should stick to some wood. Don't unlatch! Keep hanging while moving across the passage. Climb past the gap, and you should find an odd looking pool of water, this is the so called dimensional portal. Dive in and you'll be there. Mini Games Mini Games are found, one each, in all the areas (Or at least will be). Temple of Burden mini game- Game- A series of mazes with different levels. Objective- To get to the end of all five mazes, at the end you will be led back to the entrance to the temple. Location- At the beginning of the temple, go through the elevator, go right, then left, go through the dark red wood and you've started! Future When the update comes it will feature the activities list in game as well as more areas to explore. -Find the bigger bomb. -Search for the Temporal Zone. -More purple crystals! -More cacti! Photos Avocation Tree Massive Tree Scene.jpg|Massive Tree Scene|linktext=This is the Avocation Tree area. Massive Tree.jpg|Avocation|linktext=This is the avocation tree up-close. Massive Tree, Cliff.jpg|Water Fall|linktext=There is only one water fall in this area, who knows if its ornamental or hiding something? Inside Tree.jpg|Inside a Tree|linktext=Inside the Massive Tree, there are all sorts of things, to get in the tree climb a vine towards it and into it. Temple of Burden Temple Cave.jpg|Hidden Cave|linktext=This is the Temple Cave. It is found in a small hole in a dirt pile in a hall way. Temple Outside.jpg|Temple Yard|linktext=This is a yard, yet another inaccessible entrance. Temple Gate.jpg|Entrance...?|linktext=This is the entrance to the temple, but its closed, have to find another way I guess. Temple of Burden.jpg|Hall Ways|linktext=In the Temple of Burden you will find hall ways... Lots of them. Crystal Dimension Crystal Structure.jpg|Crystal Pillars|linktext=This is a crystal pillar like structure with a beam down the middle. Crystal Paths.jpg|Crystal Dimension|linktext=This is an ordinary look of the crystal dimension. The Portal.jpg|Dimensional Portal|linktext=This portal will take you to the crystal dimension if you swim down. The New Dimension.jpg|Paths|linktext=The paths in the crystal dimension take you to places, falling off one could be dangerous. Lust Desert Green.Temple.jpg|The Lust Temple|linktext=This is the green temple which is found at the entrance of Lust Desert. In the Temple of Burden a red temple can be seen Cactus/Tomb.jpg|Tomb Entrance|linktext=There is a tomb in lust desert that can be entered by climbing the 'vined cactus' in the front of this image. Excavation Site.jpg|Excavation Site|linktext=An excavation site that can be dug, can you find a new tomb? Lava Cavern.jpg|Lava Cavern|linktext=This is a gaping hole that has a cavern below it, this cave can only be entered through a volcanic area in the desert. Category:Worlds